


Love Spell

by Queen_Riff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, F/M, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Short Story, Superflash - Freeform, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Riff/pseuds/Queen_Riff
Summary: Summary: What happens when a meta human sprays Barry with a potion that causes him to be hopelessly in love with One of the heroes. Will their friends be able to figure out how to cure him in time or will something huge come out from this. ( ok so in my fanfic Barry and Kara live on the same earth National City is really coast city on earth 1 so their all together





	Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> here is another one of my Stories guys I have many more to come, I hope you enjoy

Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, Ronnie,, Iris, Eddie, Joe, Harry, Wally, Oliver, Felicity, Dig, Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Kara, Alex, Lucy, Sam, Lena, Winn, Maggie, James, John, Sara, Jax, Len, Stein, and Ray were hanging out in Star Labs when the meta human alert went off. Cisco ran to the screen to find one measly meta, he smirked and said “ there’s only one pipsqueak.” Barry smiled and said “ hey girl of steel wanna give this a go Super-Flash style?” Kara smiled and said “ sure scarlet speedster,” the two than raced out of the cortex to the meta. When they got their the guy smiled and said “ ahh glad you guys could make it.” He than went to attack them but was instant pushed down by Kara. The guy than pulled something from his pocket and sprayed Barry with some pink juice. Barry felt weird for a second as Barry looked at Kara shocked and his eyes flashed pink. Kara looked at Barry conceded as the two sped back to the cortex.   
Once they got to the cortex with the Meta, Everyone smiled and said “ good job.” Kara than said, “ this clown sprayed Barry in the face with something.” Everyone turned to the guy as he smirked as Oliver said, “ what was it?” The guy than said, “ oh nothing just a love potion so that now flashy here is desperately in love with supergirl.” Everyones jaws dropped as supergirl quickly sped him into a cell and locked it and than sped back. Everyone looked towards Barry to find Barry staring at Kara with love in his eyes. Everyone looked at each other concerned as suddenly music Meister appeared. Everyones eyes widened as Cisco said ,” hey didn’t we get rid of you?!” MM than said, “ oh Vibe you should know by now you can’t get rid of me when I have a mission and today my Mission is to help flashy over here.”   
He than clapped his hands together as everyone vanished from the cortex and reappeared In this auditorium. Everyone but Barry was sitting in the first two rows of seats as this song began playing. Barry was standing on stage as these cheerleaders and football players appeared next to him and a crowd formed in the crowd. ** as Barry sings the cheer leaders and football players and crowd besides his friends sing with him, as he dances**  
Barry than sang, “ Did I mention, That I'm in love with you, Did I mention, There's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say? I dream of you everyday, But let me shout it out, if that's okay, That's okay, I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked, And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop, I never thought it can happen to a guy like me, But now look at what you've done,” ** Barry than fell to his knees and jumped back up**you at got down on my knees,Because my love for is ridiculous, I never knew (who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S) It's (ridiculous) Just (ridiculous) And I would give my powers for just one kiss, Well did I mention, That I'm in love with you And did I mention, There's nothing I can do, And did I happen to say? I dream of you everyday, But let me shout it out, if that's okay, (yeah!) If that's okay, I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign, You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine, Don't want to go another minute even without you That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do, Because my love for is ridiculous, I never knew (who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous, My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S) It's (ridiculous) Just (ridiculous) And I would give my powers for just one kiss C'mon now! Because my love for is Ridiculous,” ** these two football players lifted Barry up and threw him into the crowd of people, the crowd than surfed Barry over to Kara and his friends**I never knew (who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S) It's (ridiculous) Just (ridiculous) And I would give my powers for just one kiss, C'mon Now!” ( The cheer leaders and football players and the crowd disappeared)   
Barry than landed in front of Kara and his friends as he pulled Kara forward and said, “ I love you Kara Danvers.” He than leaned down and placed his hands on her face and passionately kissed her. He than pulled her away and pulled her into a hug as Kara’s eyes were wide and her face was flushed. Everyone sat in their seats their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. They all were thinking the same thing, “ DID THAT JUST HAPPEN, AND DAMN BARRY COULD SING!” Everyone looked at each other shocked and stood up as Barry had his arms securely around Kara, and his head rested on her shoulder a bright smile on his face.   
Iris than said, “ so guys what are we going to do,” Everyone looked at each other confused as Caitlin said, “ what can we do?” Everyone just thought about it as Felicity said, “ you think we can make some type of anti potion.” Kara than said as Barry was squeezing her tightly from behind, “ ya try anything please.” Everyone tried not to laugh as Cisco said, “ ya if my boy wants to actually love Kara let him do it on his terms.” Everyone shook their heads at this as Joe said,” ok so how do we get back to star labs from here?” Everyone looked confused as MM said, “ ah.ah.ah were not done here yet.” Everyone sighed as Barry pulled away and gently pulled Kara on stage with him and sat her in a chair as he sat at the piano and began playing it.   
He than sang, “ Much as you blame yourself, You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel, Had no example of a love, That was even remotely real, How can you understand something that you never had, If you let me I can help you out with all of that, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you, I know your trouble, Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself., Let me love you, A heart of numbness, Gets brought to life, I’ll take you there.” 

*during the music break Barry walked down the stairs and grabbed Kara as he sat her at the piano and began playing once more And staring into her eyes. A group of three people walked down the stairs holding violins as they played along with Barry *

Barry than continued singing, “ I can see the pain behind your eyes, It’s been there for quite awhile, I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile, I would like to show you what true love can really do, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you, I know your trouble, Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you, A heart of numbness, Is brought to life, I’ll take you there, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you, I know your, trouble, Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help.”  
As Barry finished he cupped Kara’s face in his hands and said, “ let me love you Kara and I promise I will love you until the day I die.” Barry than leaned down and kissed Kara as she kissed him back this time. Everyone sat in their seats their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. I mean come on Barry sang this beautiful song about loving Kara and taking the pain away from Kara until she could learn to love herself. He brought her on stage halfway through the performance and than sat her down and sang the song to her directly. As he finished he than said to Kara, “ let me love you Kara and I promise I will love you until the day I die.” And than he kissed her and she kissed him back, LIKE HOLY SHIT SHE KISSED HIM BACK!!!! Plus no one knew Barry could play the piano 😂😂.  
Everyone looked at each other beyond shocked as all of the girls were smirking at each other. Barry than pulled away as he smiled at her and rubbed her face softly. He than took her hands and brought her to her seats and said, “ I have another song love.” He than walked on to the stage as he sat on the piano seat, as He placed his hands on the keys and began playing. He than sang, “ What would I do without your smart mouth, Drawing me in, and you kicking me out Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down, What’s going on in that beautiful mind I’m on your magical mystery ride And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright My head’s under water But I’m breathing fine, You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I’ll give my all to you You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning, Cause I give you all, all of me, And you give me all, all of you, How many times do I have to tell you Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move You’re my downfall, you’re my muse, My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you, My head’s under water But I’m breathing fine You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I’ll give my all to you You’re my end and my beginning Even when I lose I’m winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all, all of you Give me all of you Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts Risking it all, though it’s hard Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I’ll give my all to you You’re my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I’m winning, Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you.“   
As Barry finished playing he looked up and smiled at Kara as she blushed. Everyone sat in their seats shocked once more as they shook their heads at each other all smiling. Like holy shit this love spell was really working, he was singing these beautiful passionate songs that melted everyone’s hearts. Barry smiled at everyone as he said, “ well if I’m being honest, Kara your the only real person I’ve ever loved. I’ve had girlfriends and I’ve felt strong emotions with them but the moment I met you, it was like something clicked you know. I just knew I was destined to be with you.” Barry than smiled as Everyones eyes widened and Kara blushed even more.   
Suddenly music Meister appeared as he said, “ alrighty so three.two.one.” He than clapped his hands together as everyone was back into the cortex. He than said, “ so the Meta human has the cure and whenever you want to give it to him you can.” Everyones eyes widened as Kara sped to the cortex and got it from the Meta. She than sped back and handed it to Caitlin as Caitlin tested it and it was safe. He than injected it into Barry as Barry’s face flushed and he blinked is eyes rapidly and looked around confused.   
After a very much embarrassing chat and Iris smacking Barry about not telling her he could sing, Barry and Kara stood there their faces flushed. Everyone burst out laughing as they all walked out of the cortex leaving Barry and Kara alone. Kara than said, “ hey look Barry, it’s okay it was just the love spell, everything can just go back to normal.” Barry shook his head as he said, “ ya it wasn’t just the love spell for me Kara, and it can’t go back to normal because I actually love you.” Barry than leaned down and kissed Kara’s cheek as he walked out of the cortex leaving a shocked flustered Kara.   
A few Weeks later, Barry and Kara have been on a few dates since than and even got an amazing apartment together. They didn’t tell any of their friends because they wanted to explore their relationship for themselves. So they just kept on making excuses and would spend time together. Everyone was in the cortex one night smiling and talking and eating food and drinking. Barry than clapped his hands together and said, “ alrighty everyone before we go I have a surprise.” Everyone looked confused as suddenly this guy came into the cortex playing the guitar. Barry than pulled Kara forward as the two began dancing and he began singing, “ I met this girl who rocked my world, Like it's never been rocked, And now I'm living just for her, And I won't ever stop, I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me, But now look at what you've done,” **Kara was turned around facing everyone as Barry spun her around and Barry got down on his knees and took out an engagement box as he opened it up and revealed a beautiful engagement ring as Kara turned around and Barry sang**You got me, down on my knee.   
Kara’s hands covered her mouth In shock as Barry smiled and said, “ The moment I met you Kara, I knew my world was changed forever. I’ve never met anyone as beautiful, or as brave, or as heroic as you Kara. The moment our eyes met for the first time I knew you were it for me. I am in love with you and The only thing this Meta and Music Meister did was give me the guts to finally show you how much you mean to me. So Kara Danvers will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and marry me.” Kara shook her head up and down and said, “ yes,” Barry let out a laugh as he put the ring on Kara’s hand and stood up as he pulled her into an embrace and passionately kissed her.   
Everyone stood there shocked their eyes wide and Their jaws dropped. No one was expecting that, they didn’t even know the two were dating and holy shit that was so adorable. Barry sang the first song he sang to Kara just a much slower version and incorporated the proposal into it, it was so cute. And he speech Barry made to propose to her, melted everyone’s hearts. All of the girls, and a few of the guys all had tears falling down their faces and their hands over their mouths as the other guys were smiling. The two pulled apart as everyone congratulated them and ran over and hugged them.   
A few months later Barry and Kara were married, they owned a beautiful house together in between their cities so it was an even distance. Kara was pregnant and was now the star reporter for Catco along side James. Barry got promoted to director of the CSI division for the CCPD. Everyone was so happy for the two and so so proud of them. Way back to the day of the Love potion everyone thought it was a disaster but it ended up being this beautiful thing that brought these two hero’s together.


End file.
